Vacuum packaging is a process for removing oxygen and other gases from containers holding food and other products that deteriorate in the presence gases. For example, food spoilage can occur due to oxidation. Thus, vacuum packaging can extend the life of products that deteriorate in the presence of gases by removing nearly all of the gases in a sealed container in which such products are stored.
While vacuum packaging appliances are very useful, as with most appliances, appliance components suffer from wear and tear. For example, those movable components that are frequently handled are prone to fall into disrepair. Further, such appliances can be unwieldy and occupy a good deal of valuable counter space and/or storage space. Thus, there is a need for vacuum packaging appliances that are configured for reduced wear and tear and for convenient storage.